1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head including a weight body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A head capable of replacing a weight body has been known. The position of the center of gravity of the head and the weight of the head can be adjusted by changing the weight of the weight body.
As a mechanism for attaching the weight body, a screw mechanism is typical. Meanwhile, Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 3142270 (US2009/0131200) discloses a mechanism including a sleeve and a weight. The gazette discloses a weight detachably attached by rotation.